outlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragonfly in Amber/Minor characters
A list of minor characters in Dragonfly in Amber. These include characters that were only mentioned, or played some marginal role in the narrative. (m) = mentioned only ‡ = based on someone Diana Gabaldon knows † = based on real historical figure A *'Aline' – Simon Fraser's sister-in-law *'Brother Alfonse (m)' – one of the Benedictine monks at the Abbey of Ste. Anne de Beaupré *'Lord Ancrum (m)' – a man who rescued Lord Kilmarnock from Cumberland's men on Culloden Field *'Richard Anderson of Whitburgh' – the man who showed the Highland army a secret way across the field at Prestonpans, thus allowing them to take the English by surprise *'"L'Andouille"' – "The Sausage"; a French courtier, known for his sexual proclivities *'Mrs. Andrews' – secretary to Dr. McEwan at the Institute for Highland Studies, where Gillian Edgars began her research into the standing stones *'Sister Angelique' – is a nun at L'Hôpital des Anges *'M. and Mme. (Marie) d'Arbanville' – social acquaintances of the Frasers in Paris B *'Johann Sebastian Bach (m) (†)' – Mother Hildegarde corresponds with Bach and has some of his handwritten manuscripts *'"Balhaldy" (William MacGregor, or Drummond of Balhaldies)' – a seedy Jacobite hanger-on, who frequented the company of Charles Stuart in Paris *'Father Balmain' – the young priest who attends L'Hôpital des Anges *'Lord Balmerino (†)' – one of the prominent Jacobite earls; later executed at Tower Hill for his part in the Rising *'Dr Bartholomew' – the doctor who cared for Claire after she returned through the stones *'Pope Benedict XIV (m) (†)' – Jamie notes that Pope Benedict continues to support James Stuart *'Father Benin' – a priest accompanying the Jacobite troops at Prestonpans *'Berta' – one of Louise de La Tour's servants at Fontainebleau; a secret Huguenot, and one of Pastor Laurent’s parishioners *'Captain Bledsoe (m)' – the commanding officer of the English soldiers who 'rescued' Claire from Dougal's men at the Battle of Falkirk Muir *'Madame Bonheur (m)' – a midwife at L'Hôpital des Anges *'Comtesse de Brabant' – member of the court at Versailles *'Maggie Brown' – a parishioner mentioned in Reverend Wakefield's journals *'Robert the Bruce (m) (†)' – one of the kings of Scotland whose portrait hangs in the Palace of Holyroodhouse *'Mr Buchan (m)' – the tobacconist in Inverness *'Vicomte de Busca (m)' – young man rumored to be one of Les Disciples du Mal C *'Archie Cameron (m)' – brother to Lochiel; a physician who attended the Highland army; later executed for his part in the Rising *'Hugh Cameron (m)' – chief of clan Cameron; a Jacobite *'Campbell' – one of the English soldiers who take Claire to Bellhurst after Falkirk *'Colonel Gordon MacLeish Campbell' – the Lowland Scot in command of one of the Elector's regiments that Claire is taken to after being 'rescued' from Dougal's men during the Battle of Falkirk Muir. *'Primrose Campbell (m) (†)' – Lord Lovat's third wife whom he tricked into marrying *'du Carrefours (m)' – a sinister French figure, with a reputation for involvement in the occult, burned for witchcraft in Paris some years prior *'Duc di Castellotti' – a dissipated Italian nobleman; companion to Charles Stuart on his drunken ramblings through Paris *'Sister Cecile' – a nun at L'Hôpital des Anges *'Sister Celeste' – a nun at L'Hôpital des Anges *'Charles II of England (m) (†)'- the King who commissioned Jacob de Witt to paint the portraits hanging in the Great Gallery at the Palace of Holyroodhouse. *'Duchess of Claymore (m)' – an English noblewoman, visiting the French Court *'Clanranald (m)' – a prominent Jacobite chief *'Pope Clement XII (m) (†)' – Jamie notes that Pope Clement supported James Stuart for many years *'Monsieur Clouseau (m)'- a prominent Parisian physician *'Mrs. Coker (m)' – mentioned as the cook at Lallybroch, though she is also referred to as Mrs. Crook *'General Jonathan Cope (m) (†)' – commander of the English army at Prestonpans; defeated by a numerically vastly inferior Highland force *'La Couelle (m)' – an actress seen in a play who is mentioned in discussion by a group of nobles at Versailles *'William Augustus, Duke of Cumberland (m)' – leader of King George's forces, bent on subduing the Jacobite Rising and stamping out its remains *'Ewan Cameron' – the man in charge of intelligence operations in Charles Stuart's army. *'Ewan Cameron of Kinnock' – one of Dougal MacKenzie's men, trapped in the chapel with Claire at Falkirk D *'Albert Danton' – the Duke of Sandringham's valet; leader of the gang that attacks Claire and Mary Hawkins in the Rue du Faubourg St.-Honoré *'Private Dobbs' – one of the English soldiers who take Claire to Bellhurst after Falkirk *'Dorcas' – a Lallybroch tenant (no last name given) *'June Dundee (m)' – the daughter of two of the Reverend Wakefield's parishioners *'William Dundee' – a parishioner mentioned in Reverend Wakefield's journals *'Gerard Duverney' – ﻿Monsieur Duverney the Younger, ﻿the son of the French Minister of Finance. E *'Lord Elcho (David Wemyss) (m)' – a Jacobite army officer. *'Madame Elise' – proprietor of the brothel in which Fergus was born *'Martin Elginbrod (m)' – a man buried in the grounds of the Kirk of the Cannongate in Edinburgh. F *'Farquharsons (m)' – Jamie discusses with Lord Lovat the prospects of the Farquharsons joining Charles Stuart *'Fernand' – Jared Fraser's coachman *'Monsieur Fleche' – the Royal Physician to Louis. He attends to Claire when she is poisoned by the Comte St. Germain at the Palace of Versailles *'Francois' – Louise de La Tour's second footman *'Alexander MacKenzie Fraser (m)' – one of the names on Claire's list of Lallybroch men. *'Ewan Fraser (m)' – one of Jamie's Lallybroch men *'Lady Frances Fraser' – one of Simon Fraser's daughters *'John Fraser (m)' – when Roger is searching the records to find out what happened to the men from Lallybroch he finds six John Frasers on the death roll but can't tell if any of them were from Lallybroch *'John Graham Fraser (m)' – one of the names on Claire's list of Lallybroch men. *'Geordie Paul Fraser' – one of Jamie's followers *'Lady Sarah Fraser (m)' – one of the Frasers buried at Beauly Priory *'Thomas Fraser (m)' – one of the Frasers buried at Beauly Priory *'Wallace Fraser' – a tenant at Lallybroch *'Weston Frasers (m)' – Lallybroch tenants *'Will Fraser (m)' – one of Jamie's Lallybroch men G *'Garvie' – one of the English soldiers who take Claire to Bellhurst after Falkirk *'Charles Gauloise (m)' – Jamie's rival for the attentions of Annalise de Marillac *'M. Genet' – a French banker *'Gentleman of the Bedchamber' – the servant at the Palace of Versailles who escorts Claire to Louis when she goes to beg for Jamie's release from the Bastille *'Geordie' – one of Dougal MacKenzie’s men, trapped in the chapel with Claire at Falkirk *'Comtesse St. Germain' – wife of the Comte St. Germain *'Monsieur Geyer (m)' – the man Jamie suspected as the man referred to as 'the tailor from Vendome' in one of Charles Stuart's intercepted letters *'Lachlan Gibbons (m)' – a man saved from drowning by Maisri's Sight *'Ewan Gibson' – Hugh Munro's eldest stepson *'Mrs. Gibson (m)' – a woman in the village of Broch Mordha who gave Jamie some honey balls *'Mrs. Gibson (m)' – the Duke of Sandringham's housekeeper *'Gideon (m)' – Simon Fraser's secretary *'Glengarry' – prominent Jacobite chief *'Gérard Gobelin' – an important French banker, much involved with the financing of political figures *'Lord Lewis Gordon (m)' – the Duke of Gordon's younger brother who came to Edinburgh to pay homage to Charles Stuart *'Derick Gowan' – a parishioner mentioned in Reverend Wakefield's journals *'Graham' – At Claire and Jamie's first formal meeting with Lord Lovat, Jamie chats with someone named Graham who seems to be Lord Lovat's cousin *'Grant o' Grants (m)' – the chieftain of clan Grant and Lord Lovat's second father-in-law *'Margaret Grant (m) (†)' – second wife of Lord Lovat H *'Jenny Ha (m)' – proprietor of a well-known tavern on the Royal Mile in Edinburgh *'Lieutenant Hanley (m)' – a soldier from WWII *'Mr. Haugh' – proprietor of an apothecary's shop on the Royal Mile in Edinburgh *'Mrs. Helen Hawkins' – Silas Hawkins's wife; Mary Hawkins's aunt *'General Hawley (m) (†)' – an English commander, who led some of the troops that met the Highland army at Falkirk *'Herbert (m)' – one of the Reverend Wakefield's dogs, mentioned in his journal *'Father Hugo (m)' – a French priest with the French army when Jamie served with it *'Hugo' – Louise de La Tour's footman I *'Sarah Innes (m)' – William Buccleigh MacKenzie's adoptive mother *'Mr. Isaacson (m)' – a wealthy Jew interested in marrying Mary Hawkins J *'Jane (m)' – friend of Brianna *'Marian Jenkinson (m)' – a nurse from Pembroke Hospital *'Jessie' – one of the English soldiers who take Claire to Bellhurst after Falkirk K *'Kent (m)' – one of Jamie's Lallybroch men *'Lord Kilmarnock (William Boyd) (†)' – one of the Jacobite earls; later executed for treason *'John, Master of Kilmarnock (Johnny Boyd)' – Lord Kilmarnock's young son and heir, who had tormented Fergus; later killed on the field at Culloden *'Alexander Kincaid' – one of Jamie's Lallybroch men *'Joseph Fraser Kirby (m)' – a tenant on the estate at Lallybroch *'Brendan Kirby (m)' – nine-year-old son of Joseph L *'Comtesse Lambert' – one of the French noblewomen in the group who visit L'Hôpital des Anges with Claire on her first visit *'Madame Laserre' – a professional groomer of noble ladies *'Reverend Walter Laurent of Geneva' – an itinerant Swiss preacher, whom Claire encounters hiding in a shed on Louise de La Tour's estate at Fontainebleau *'LeJeune (m)' – a renowned French sword-master *'Dr. Eric Linklater' – author of The Prince in the Heather *'"Lochiel" (†)' – Donald Cameron of Lochiel, one of the Highland chiefs who fought at Culloden *'Lady Lovat (Amelia Murray) (m) (†) – Lord Lovat's first wife, whom he abducted and forced into marriage ' M *'Hamish MacBeth' – one of Jamie's tenants; a soldier fighting with the Jacobite troops; wounded at Prestonpans, where Claire repairs the injury to his scrotum *'Aeneas MacDonald (m)' – a minor banker who helped to finance the Rising; one of the companions who landed at Glenfinnan with Charles Stuart *'Alexander MacDonald of Keppoch (m)' – the chieftain of Clan MacDonald of Keppoch. *'Angus and Alex MacDonald of Scotus (m)' – brothers; prominent Jacobites *'Donald MacDonald (m)' – the brother of Alexander MacDonald of Keppoch. *'Labhriunn MacIan' – a piper with the Scottish forces at Falkirk *'Mr. MacIntosh (m)' – the Scotsman who invented the macintosh raincoat. *'Hugh MacKenzie of Muldaur (m)' – one of Colum MacKenzie's tacksmen; first husband of Laoghaire MacKenzie *'William John MacKenzie (m)' – William Buccleigh MacKenzie's adoptive father *'Colonel Gordon MacLeish' – one of the English soldiers who take Claire to Bellhurst after Falkirk *'Willie MacLeod' – a man Jamie saw hanged at Wentworth Prison *'Father MacMurtry (m)' – a priest who visits the Lallybroch tenants. *'Mrs. MacPherson' – one of Claire's assistants at Prestonpans; wife of one of the Jacobite soldiers *'Bobby MacNab' – one of Jamie's Lallybroch men *'Geordie MacNab (m)' – one of Jamie's Lallybroch men *'Willie MacNab (m)' – one of Jamie's Lallybroch men who *'Captain Mainwaring' – one of the English soldiers who take Claire to Bellhurst after Falkirk *'Sister Madeleine' – a nun at L'Hôpital des Anges *'Magnus' – Jared Fraser's butler at the house on the Rue Tremoulins *'Signor Manzetti (m)' – an Italian banker approached for a loan by James Stuart *'(Johan Erskine) Earl of Mar (m) (†)' – a prominent, elderly Jacobite noble, who took part in both the 1715 and 1745 Risings *'Marguerite' – Jared Fraser's parlormaid at his house in the Rue Tremoulins *'Vicomte Marigny (of the House of Gascogne) (m)' – Mary Hawkins's erstwhile fiancé *'George Keith, Earl of Marischal (†)' – a prominent Jacobite noble *'Maurice (m)' – a servant at Louise de La Tour's country house in Fontainebleu. *'Sorley McClure' – a tenant on the estate at Lallybroch; brother of George *'George McClure' – a tenant on the estate at Lallybroch; brother of Sorley *'Geoffrey McClure (m)' – one of Jamie's Lallybroch men *'Dr. McEwan' – head of the Institute for Highland Studies in Inverness, where Gillian Edgars began her research into the standing stones *'McHenry (m)' – Gillian Edgars upstairs neighbor in Inverness *'Gordon McLeod of Ardsmuir' – one of Dougal MacKenzie's men, trapped in the chapel with Claire at Falkirk *'Mrs. McMurdo' – one of Claire's assistants at Prestonpans; wife of one of the Jacobite soldiers *'McMurdo (m)' – one of Jamie's Lallybroch men *'Comte Medard (m)' – neighbor of Louise de La Tour, with land adjoining hers at Fontainebleau, on which he hanged three Huguenots *'Mildred (m)' – Mary Hawkins' aunt who lives in Edinburgh. *'Monsieur Millefleurs' – a Parisian banker *'Sister Minèrve' – a nun at L'Hôpital des Anges *'Madame Montresor (m)' – one of King Louis XV's many mistresses *'Gilbert Munro' – one of the Highlanders wounded at the Battle of Prestonpans *'Mrs. Munro (Mrs. Gibson)' – Hugh Munro's wife *'Mrs. Murray' – a Lallybroch tenant *'Lady Amelia Murray (†)' – wife of Lord George Murray *'Donald Murray (m)' – one of the names on Claire's list of Lallybroch men. *'Geoff Murray' – a tenant on the estate at Lallybroch *'Lord George Murray (†)' – chief commander of Charles Stuart's army *'Rufus Murray (m)' – one of Jamie's Lallybroch men *'William Murray (m)' – one of Jamie's Lallybroch men N *'Duc de Neve' – a French noble *'Duchesse de Neve' – a French noble O *'O'Brien (m)' – a Jacobite spy *'Lord Ogilvie (m)' – a prominent Jacobite *'Louis Duc d'Orléans (m) (†)' – cousin of King Louis XV *'John O'Sullivan (m) (†)' – one of Charles Stuart's companions, later put in charge of the Highland army's commissary arrangements, to ill effect P *'Comte de Palles (m)' – a French nobleman *'M. Pamplemousse' – a minor French official *'Monsieur Parnelle (m)' – a French jeweler who also works as a urinoscopist at L'Hôpital des Anges. *'Paul' – pageboy to the Comtesse St. Germain *'Madame de Pérignon' – a member of the French Court *'Duke of Perth (James Drummond) (m)' – another commander of Charles Stuart's army *'Philip, King of Spain (m) (†)' – the third of the Bourbon monarchs, with ties (reluctantly acknowledged) to the Catholic Stuart dynasty *'Lord Pitsligo (m)' – a Jacobite supporter, who raised men for Charles Stuart *'Plato' – assistant to Monsieur Fleche, the Royal Physician, at the court of Louis XV *'Captain Portis' – captain of Jared Fraser's ship the Arianna *'M. and Mme. Prudhomme' – members of the French Court, who attend the Royal stud at Argentan with Jamie and Claire Q *'Don Francisco de la Quintana' – Spanish envoy, sent by Phillip of Spain to assess the Jacobite Rising R *'Madame de Ramage' – friend of Louise de La Tour *'Georges, Vicomte de Rambeau' – a Court fop with an eye for the ladies; husband of the jealous Vicomtesse *'La Vicomtesse de Rambeau' – a noble lady of violent and jealous temperament; much given to the use of spells and poison *'Jean Philippe Rameau (m) (†)' – a French composer and friend of Mother Hildegarde's *'Edward Randall (m)' – the elder brother of Jack and Alex Randall. *'﻿Stella Randall (m)' – wife of Jack and Alex's elder brother Edward. *'Henri de la Tour de Rohan (m) (†)' – the baby son of Louise de La Tour *'Jules de Rohan (m) (†)' – cuckolded husband of Louise de La Tour, Princesse de Rohan *'Ross the smith (m)' – a blacksmith from Broch Mordha *'Duchesse de Rouen' – a member of the French nobility *'Madame Rouleaux (m)' – an abortionist in Paris. *'Corporal Rowbotham' – one of the English soldiers who take Claire to Bellhurst after Falkirk S *'Mr Samuels' – a pawnbroker in Edinburgh *'Comte de Sevigny' – French nobleman *'Thomas Sheridan (m) (†)' – Charles Stuart's tutor *'Simenon (m)' – a soldier in the French army with Jamie *'John Simpson Junior' – the son of John Simpson senior, and also a swordmaker. He is deaf from the hammering involved in making a sword *'Simon (m)' – one of Jamie's Lallybroch men *'John Simpson Senior' – a Scottish armourer, Master of the Swordmakers Guild of Glasgow, who comes to Edinburgh to present Charles Stuart with a magnificent basket-hilted broadsword *'Miss Smith' – one of the woman in Frank's lecture that Claire dreams about *'Stewart of Appin' – a Jacobite chief *'James Stuart, the Old Pretender (m) (†)' – James III of Scotland, VIII of England; exiled Catholic monarch; father of Charles Stuart *'John Sutter' – a man Jamie saw hanged at Wentworth T *'Mrs. Thomas (m)' – proprietor of the bed-and-breakfast where Claire and Brianna stay in Inverness upon their first visit to the Highlands *'Tom' – a tenant on the estate at Lallybroch *'Madame Nesle de La Tourelle' – favorite mistress – at one point – of King Louis XV *'Francis Townsend (†)' – a Jacobite commander; took and held Stirling Castle for Charles Stuart *'Tullibardine (William Murray) (†)' – an elderly Jacobite; one of Charles Stuart's long-time attendants U V *'Jacques Vincennes (m)' – friend of Marie d'Arbanvilles, who sees Jamie meet with Jack Randall in a brothel *'Madame Vionnet' – Jared Fraser's cook at the house in the Rue Tremoulins *'M. Voleru' – an amateur medico who offers his services at L'Hôpital des Anges W *'Walmisley' – butler at Bellhurst, the Duke of Sandringham's estate *'Antoine Walsh (m)' – a slave trader; one of the companions who landed with Charles Stuart at Glenfinnan, having supplied the prince with a ship *'Mr. Waterford (m)' – an Edinburgh banker who handled some of Lallybroch's business and investments *'William Watson (m)' – a man buried in the St. Kilda kirkyard *'the Misses Williams' – Jacobite supporters from Edinburgh, who danced with Jamie at one of Charles Stuart's balls held in that city *'Willie' – a tenant on the estate at Lallybroch *'Mrs. Willie' – a tenant on the estate at Lallybroch *' (de Wet) (m) (†)' – the Dutch artist who painted the portraits of 110 Scottish kings and queens hanging on the walls of the Great Gallery in the Palace of Holyroodhouse. Also known as James de Witt. X Y *'Henry of York (m) (†)' – Charles Stuart's younger brother. *'Yvonne' – Louise de La Tour's maid at Fontainebleau. Z Category:Characters in Dragonfly in Amber Category:Minor characters